A Lovely Affair Part 2
by Kisa19
Summary: Kisa, mate of Kurama and Hiei, is now mother and loving her new life. With her pursuers gone, nothing bad can happen right? Wrong!
1. Chapter 1

_Lotisha- I thought it was pretty sweet. =] _

_Lestatsgirl15- I hope you enjoyed. _

_AnimeGmr101- Nope it's not the end. Here comes part two. =]_

* * *

I laid Akira down and smiled softly. She was growing so fast. Already six months old, she was crawling and getting into everything. She was a hastle to take care of sometimes, and really wore me out, but it was worth it. Plus I got help from the daddy duo Hiei and Kurama. Even though Kurama is biological daddy to Akira, Hiei makes it a point to help out and be a part as well, while still reminding me we have to have one of our own. It scares me, the thought of going through another Cesarean section but I would do it. I've always wanted two kids. Now I'll have a chance, one day later down the line.

"Ready for bed?" Kurama asked.

I nodded and turned from the crib just to find Kurama naked. My mouth popped open and I blushed. It's been weeks since we'd been intimate. I felt a little new at it again.

"Come over here," he said softly.

As I walked over, I discarded my clothes until I was as bare as him. He smiled and kissed me gently. Our bodies touched and it felt like electric went through my core. He was so soft and so taunt at the same time. His fingers danced along my skin until he found my hard nipples. His hands massaged my breasts over and over, letting his palms brush my peaks. I groaned quietly against his chest and started kissing my way down. Lower and lower I went until I found him hard and ready. I quickly took him in my mouth and sucked hard. He moaned almost silently and grabbed the back of my head, moving me to the speed he wished. Soon he pulled me away and pulled me up.

"On the bed," he ordered.

I quickly clambered onto the bed and laid back, legs spread open. I was well beyond ready.

"Please hurry Kurama," I murmured.

He smiled and climbed over me, placing himself at my entrance. Slowly he pushed in, stretching me to the point of pain.

"You're so tight Kisa," he whispered, "I don't know if I'll fit in."

I shivered under his breath and smiled slightly. I loved hearing how tight I was. Suddenly he shoved in. I cried out and dug my nails into his back.

"Kurama!" I whimpered.

I stopped him for a second and looked at the crib to make sure Akira was still asleep. Once I was sure she was, I urged him to continue. His body began in a rhythm, causing a pulsing pleasure at the apex of my thighs. I deepened my nails and lifted my hips in time. My movements began to quicken as he hit my spot over and over.

"Harder Kurama," I begged.

He adjusted slightly and began slamming into me. I moaned and felt my body crash. From my head to my toes I writhed in bliss. I felt him jerk and pour into me. He rolled over and I laid there in pleasure, still feeling the throes of passion around me. He ran his nails along me side and I shivered, pulling away. Even touching like that made me clench and almost orgasm again.

"I'd stop unless we have time to go all night," I teased.

"If I didn't have classes in the morning I would," he said, smiling down at me, "I'm sorry we couldn't go as long."

"It's okay, it was just as amazing," I promised.

I kissed him and laid on his chest, snuggling up to go to sleep.

"Good night, I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he replied.

I laid there for a few moments before sleep took over me.

* * *

"We've got a problem," Yusuke said seriously.

I turned and gave him a confused look, to which Kurama followed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara and I, we've all got to go to the demon world," he said.

"What? Why?" Kurama demanded.

"There's another tournament and we're 'invited'," Yusuke replied sarcastically.

Kurama paused.

"And if we don't go?" he asked.

"Nothing, but they might target our families," Yusuke explained.

"So nothing new," Kurama sighed.

"Do you have to go?" I asked.

He nodded and held his face in his hands. I heard a cry and we rushed upstairs to find Akira awake in her crib, fussing. I smiled and let Kurama pick her up. He was such a great daddy. Out of nowhere Hiei jumped in through the window.

"I just heard," he said.

"About the tournament?" Kurama asked.

Hiei nodded.

"Are you going?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied.

I sighed but nodded. I felt tears fill my eyes as the thought of being without either of my loves for god knows how long. Kurama wiped the tear from my cheek and hugged me with Akira in his other arm.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered.

"You'll both be gone and I don't know if you'll come back," I said.

"You think us that weak?" Hiei scoffed.

I rolled my eyes.

"No, but if something goes wrong, I've heard the horror stories of the past tournaments," I said with a shudder.

He said nothing but stared me down. I rushed over and hugged him, pulling Kurama along with. Kurama rubbed my back and surprisingly Hiei patted me.

"We'll be fine, I promise," Kurama said.

I thanked him for the reassurance but inside I was still in turmoil. I didn't want to lose either one of them, but it's not like I could help. I wasn't strong enough, nor could I leave Akira. I turned and saw Kurama holding Akira, smiling down at her, and I broke down again.


	2. Chapter 2

"We leave in two weeks," Kurama said softly.

I bit my lip and sighed.

"I can't believe you guys have to go, I mean, I understand it could be dangerous if you didn't, but still..."

I trailed off and leaned against him. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I think it's time you and Akira meet my family," he said suddenly.

I jolted and stared up at him.

"Really?!" I cried.

He nodded and smiled.

"I've written to her and kept her up to date and she said she wants to meet you, and her granddaughter of course."

"You told her about Hiei too?" I asked skeptically.

He shook his head.

"I kept to the bare minimum," he responded.

I nodded and smiled. Meeting Mrs. Minamino and his family would be a great honor. I never dreamed I would meet them. I leaned up and kissed him happily.

"You have no idea how ecstatic I am," I murmured.

"Just make sure you keep the demon business out of conversation," he replied with a grin, "Don't need them thinking you're crazy."

I tapped his nose teasingly and smirked.

"But I am crazy, crazy for you."

He chuckled and kisses me softly.

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too," he replied.

Suddenly the door opened and Hiei came in. It was strange still to see him holding Akira. He acted like a second father though and was great with her. Right then she laid asleep in his arms. He walked her to the crib and laid her down, muttering to her so I couldn't hear. Kurama smiled though so I know it was something sweet. He came to the bed and sat down.

"When we are gone, if you need help, ask Yusuke's mate or Genkai," he said suddenly.

"I will, but I'm sure I'll be fine," I replied.

He nodded and I took his hand. I wondered what each one thought when they saw me with the other. Were they at peace with the situation or does it bother them?

"We aren't so childish that we would bicker over trivial things," Hiei said.

Kurama gave me a questioning look and I shook my head.

"It wasn't for you guys to know, but Mr. Mind-reader just had to butt in," I snapped.

Hiei glared at me and I returned it with fervor. God, how I loved him, yet he could make me so mad. It reminded me of that new song by Pink, how she loves him but wants to strangle him at the same time.

"You ramble too much," Hiei said, getting up and leaving.

"Ass!" I snapped to his back.

He said nothing and continued to leave.

"How did I fall for him again?" I asked Kurama.

He smirked.

"You are secretly Masochistic and enjoy the suffering?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Maybe," I replied.

He chuckled.

"Well that's something new," he muttered.

"I didn't say I was, I said maybe!" I said, suddenly a little defnesive.

Sure I had a soft spot for being picked on sometimes, and I often fantasized about being tied up, but that didn't make me a masochist did it? He began playing with my hair and smiled at me. We met eyes and stared for a few moments before attacking each other. His lips were rough against mine as his fingers dug into my shoulders. We paused for a moment then the urge took over me. I shoved him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. I didn't wait for him to respond in any way, instead I began pulling his clothes off.

"Whoa," Kurama murmured, stopping my hands.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I want tonight to be different," he said mystically.

I gave him a confused look until I was rolled over and pinned down. I grinned but it was wiped off as he pinched me hard.

"Ouch!"

"Tonight, you are mine in every sense of the word, okay?" he asked.

I nodded and tried not to smile. I had secretly been wanting him to take control for a while now, but didn't want him to think I wasn't attracted to how he normally was. He took my hands and placed them beside my head.

"Don't move," he ordered.

He got up and stripped his shirt off, as well as his pants so he was just in boxers. What a sexy sight that was. He grabbed a scarf from the closet and came back over, tying my hands quickly to the head board. I writhed in anticipation as he climbed over me.

"I'm going to torture you, until you beg for an orgasm," he whispered.

I shivered and nodded. He roughly grabbed my hair and yanked it to the side.

"When I speak to you, you respond with yes sir or no sir, do you understand?"

"Yes sit," I replied.

He smiled cruelly.

"Good girl," he said.

He took a seed from his hair and suddenly there were vines all around us, grabbing me and holding me down.

"Just an extra precaution."

I felt a spark ignite inside me and began to writhe in excitement. His hands ran down my body and back up, over and over, causing goosebumps to arise on my skin. Finally I was going to get my wish. He stared at me calculatingly until I felt the vines begin to move. Instinctively I moved away but was stopped by the thick appendages. Thin ones slid under my clothes and before I knew it, my clothes were ripped off.

"Much better," Kurama said, before diving at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Valeries26- Thank you!

YuYuHakushoObsesser- Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it! =] Reviews like yours keep my going. I hope you enjoy it as it continues as well.

AnimeGmr101- Hope this is soon enough!

I arched my back and let out a low moan, careful to not wake Akira up.

"Mm, I love hearing that," Kurama mumbled into my ear.

"Please Kurama, stop teasing me," I begged.

"What do you want?" he teased, as his finger pumped in and out of me.

I felt him play with my gspot and groaned. His fingers were so deft at hteir work it drove me crazy.

"I want you to screw me," I panted.

I felt my end drawing near but he pulled away.

"Ah ah, you have to earn your orgasm Kisa," he whispered.

I saw him lick his fingers and my face turned bright red. Did he really just do that?

"You taste delicious, but since you asked for me to screw you, that is what I will do," he said.

The vines moved around and soon I was placed on my knees and hands. I felt him come behind me and start rubbing his erection against my opening.

"So warm," he murmured.

I pushed back but was restrained by the vines.

"Please Kurama, fuck me," I whimpered.

I needed him so bad. He slid in slowly.

"Fuck you huh? And I always thought you were such a lady, maybe I should treat you like the tramp you act like," he said in a demeaning tone.

I cringed at my words but all thoughts left my mind as he shoved into me. I winced as he seemed to go farther than ever.

"Do you like that Kisa? Hmm? Or should I fuck you harder?" he asked.

"Harder, please," I panted.

My body rocked against the vines as he slammed repeatedly into me. I was starting to feel my orgasm returning. I let my head drop and focused on the feeling. In and out, hitting my gspot over and over. I twitched and moaned quietly, my insides squeezing and begging for release. I dug my nails into the bed and right as I was about to climax, he pulled away.

"Uh uh, not until you beg," he teased.

I felt him rubbing my slit and wanted so badly to impale myself on him.

"Please Kurama, make me come, I want to come on your dick," I begged.

"Well then, since you asked so nicely..."

I waited until suddenly, again, he slammed hard into me. The vines tightened as I wriggled until I couldn't move even a centimeter. The tightness around me pushed me farther onto the edge. Out of nowhere, he reached down and I felt him brush my clit. I gasped and jolted against the restraints. Slowly he increased the pressure and slowed his speed, until he was at a nice even tempo, keeping me right on edge.

"Please, let me come," I pleaded.

Suddenly he maneuvered and pinched so hard it surprised me into an orgasm. I cried out into the pilow and pushed back against him, wanting as much of him as I could get.

I winced as my legs rubbed together and my muscles pulled, still sore from last night.

"You okay?" Yusuke asked.

I nodded and tried not to blush as I thought about what happened merely hours ago. I had never seen that side of Kurama and it really was amazing.

"Good morning Kisa, Yusuke," Kurama said as we entered the kitchen.

I smiled and rushed over, kissing him gently.

"Very good morning," I whispered as I pulled away.

"Akira still asleep?"

"No, Hiei wanted to rock her," I replied.

As if she heard us, Akira began crying. I hurried into the living room and saw Hiei making an awful expression.

"She needs changed," he said, "And she's hungry."

I nodded and took her, smiling down at her scrunched up face.

"Come on baby girl, let's go change your booty," I murmured.

We got upstairs and I changed her, quickly latching her so she could eat. She held onto me and stared up at me with her beautiful hazel eyes. I brushed her red hair back and grinned.

"You're so beautiful, you know that? I love you Akira," I mumbled.

She let out a small giggle as I ran my finger down her side. She was so ticklish and it was funny to watch. I did it again and she grinned, wriggling around.

"Stop playing with her or she's gonna stop eating," Kurama scolded me.

I stuck my tongue out and shook my head.

"She's just fine," I replied.

He held out a plate and I took it carefully. I sat it in front of me and patted the bed next to me. He sat down and took her foot in his hand, brushing it gently.

"She's so small," he murmured.

I nodded.

"She is, but we were all that small once," I said.

He said nothing but kept rubbing her foot. I leaned against him and let a small frown slip onto my face. Only a little while until he had to leave, Hiei too. I sighed and he moved his hand to my head.

"Stop thinking about it, just focus on the time we have together, and then we'll be back before you know it," he said.

"They always say that before they never come back," I retorted.

I hushed as I realized Akira had fallen asleep.

"They who?" he asked teasingly.

"They, you know, in the movies and such," I whispered.

I looked down at Akria and realized I'd at least have her. He kissed my shoulder and rubbed my back gently.

"Just stop worrying, you'll go gray."

I smacked him gently and chuckled.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop thinking about it," I agreed.

"Good, now put her in the crib and eat so we can leave when she wakes up," he ordered.

I saw the seriousness in his eyes and nodded with a grin. I could get used to this playful yet bossy Kurama.


	4. Chapter 4

Animegamr101- Any reviews are appreciated! Thank you for your continued support! O

YuYuHakushoObsesser- I hope you enjoy. I added a little extra fluffy =]

Guest- Thank you!

* * *

I pressed my skirt down and took a nervous breath. Akira stared at me from her carseat and I smiled at her.

"You're such a good girl, wanna play with your toy?"

I handed her a butterfly rattle and she smiled as she threw it around.

"Da-da-da-da-da," she babbled.

I met Kurama's eyes in the mirror and he grinned.

"It's her favorite word," I said.

"I can tell," he replied.

We pulled up to a house and my heart beat into over-drive.

"We're here," he said.

I nodded and quickly got out, pulling Akira out of her carseat. Kurama put his arm around me and we headed up the sidewalk. The door opened before we had a chance to knock and I saw who must be Shiori. She was beautiful with traditional long black hair and beautiful brown eyes.

"Hello Shuichi, and you must be Kisa," she said with a bow.

I bowed and smiled back.

"And this must be Akira, what a beauty," she said.

She reached out and I handed her off. Shiori looked in heaven with Akira in her arms. She met my eyes and winked.

"You two made quite a young lady," she said.

I blushed slightly and thanked her.

"Please, come in," she said with a smiled.

* * *

I took a deep breath and grinned.

"So this is where Shuichi gets his cooking from?" I asked.

I focused on chopping the onion and she laughed.

"Yes, it seems he's taken after me a lot," she said.

"He is really amazing," I replied.

"Kisa, Akira is hungry," Kurama said.

I quickly finished the onion and excused myself from the kitchen.

"Your mother seems to be a great cook, like you," I rold Kurama.

He nodded with a smile. He handed Akira over and I quickly covered with a blanket and set up to feed her. She, meanwhile, kept trying to kick the blanket off.

"What's she doing dad?" Kokoda asked.

I smiled at Kurama's little brother but said nothing. I didn't know how they handled breast feeding.

"She's feeding her like you used to be feed," his father said.

I thankfully nodded and chuckled as Kurama held the blanket up. I thanked him and he smiled.

"Dinner should be ready in a few," Shiori called.

"Thanks dear," Kurama's step-father called. Akira kicked against the blanket and unlatched, signaling she was done, so I adjusted my shirt and let her up. She giggled and started waving at Kokoda and his father. They waved back and soon there was a battle of the waves going on. It was cute to see Akira get so excited about something.

"She's got your enthusiasm," Kurama said.

I grinned and nodded in agreement.

"That's good though, hopefully she'll be smart like you if she stays ahead like she is now," I said.

"I'm sure she'll be just like her father in that, she acts just like him," Shiori said.

I couldn't hold back a proud smile. Akira grunted and nodded towards Kurama.

"Da-da," she babbled.

He reached out for her but she turned away shyly.

"Da-da-da-da," she mumbled.

I chuckled and patted her back.

"It's ready," Shiori called.

We headed into the kitchen and set down to dinner.

* * *

I sat down by the lake and stared up at the sky. I had just laid Akira down to bed and needed some alone time. Things had gone great at Kurama's parents house, but now it made me even more wary to have him leave to fight. We had gotten so close over the 16 months we had been together, as well as Hiei and I, and it scared me, knowing they could die. They weren't weak, but I didn't know how strong the demons in that world were.

"You need to stop worrying yourself," Hiei said.

I screamed and jumped, turning around so fast I fell. I felt cold rush around me and spluttered in surprise. I couldn't breathe and started panicking, forgetting how to swim. Suddenly arms wrapped around me and I was pulled up.

"You're so stupid," Hiei snapped harshly.

"Who's the one who scared me?!" I yelled.

I reached out and slapped him hard.

"Don't ever sneak up on me again, please," I whispered.

The cold air breezed around me and I shivered. I started walking away but was stopped and a cloak was put around me.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

He sounded like a kid, reluctant to apologize, and it was so damn cute. I turned and winced at the red mark on his face.

"No, I'm sorry," I whispered.

I reached out and caressed his cheek. He stared t me without saying a word and suddenly I was pulled to him.

"I won't let myself die so easily, so don't worry so much," he said softly.

I blushed at the sincere embrace and smiled.

"Okay, I'll stop," I murmured.

He loosened his grasp just to grab my chin and forced me into a kiss. So much passion poured from him to me that I was swept up. I pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. He pulled away to move down my neck and I felt and heard him breathing right against my ear.

"Mm Hiei," I mumbled, trying to urge him on.

"You mean the world to me Kisa," he whispered.

I gasped and pulled back, wondering if it was some kind of joke but the sincerity in his eyes said otherwise. I think Hiei just told me his version of 'I love you'.


	5. Chapter 5

YuYuHakushoObsessor- As always your reviews make me laugh and smile! I love them! Keep them coming =3

* * *

I smiled and kissed him hard.

"I love you too," I whispered.

I was pushed hard against a tree as he trailed kisses down my neck. I felt him panting against my neck and pulled him closer so we were hip to hip. I ground my hips against his and he groaned. It was easy to feel his arousal as I continued maneuvering my body, which in turn made me horny. I loved knowing how I made him feel. I turned us around and dropped quickly to my knees. I unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, focusing my hands on his erection. He uttered a small moan and stared down at me. His hand fixed itself into my hair and he guided my mouth to his dick. I teased him a little, licking slightly and quickly all over in small amounts.

"Stop teasing me Kisa," he groaned.

I decided to be nice and engulfed him, easily putting my tongue to work. I licked and sucked, loving the taste of him in my mouth. Groaning I took him deeper to the back of my mouth.

"Nn," I heard.

Apparently I was doing something right. I kept pushing him down until I almost gagged and he bucked. Almost instantly he came and poured down my throat. I moaned as I swallowed it all and pulled back. I wiped off my mouth and smiled up at him as he breathed heavily.

"Come here," he ordered.

I stood up and he kissed me hard. He picked me up and knelt down, lying me gently on the ground. It took no time for my clothes to be removed and his mouth to find all the sacred places that made me hum. He kissed behind my knee before heading up between my legs. I slid my hand into his hair and let out a loud moan. He worked my clit over and over, until I was thrumming with pleasure.

"Almost there," I whimpered.

He sucked my clit gently and I nearly came, tightening my grip on his hair. He yanked away and positioned himself over me, thrusting in gently. My eyes shut and I wrapped my legs around him hard. I held him in a certain position so every time he thrust, he hit my gspot. I pulled him into a kiss and he bit my lip. It made a spark run though me and I felt myself tipping over the edge.

"Harder, please," I begged.

He grabbed my legs into his arms and pushed them against my chest, ramming into me over and over. I nearly screamed at the feelings coursing through me. Over and over he struck me into climax. It felt like it was never going to end. Finally as it began to hurt he came into me. He let my legs go and rose. He leaned against a tree and stared down at me. I smiled but blushed as I realized I was completely naked.

"You should be like that more often," he said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"So loud," he replied.

I turned a thousand shades of red and hurriedly got dressed.

"Don't say such embarrassing things," I said.

He smirked.

"You get embarrassed too easy," he replied.

I flipped him the bird and hurried back to the house. I found Kurama reading in the living room. I sat down beside him and asked what he was reading.

"Dream House," he said.

I nodded and smiled.

"Word of warning, you might want to keep it down next time," he said quietly.

I gaped at him and saw him shaking with laughter. I slapped him and started laughing with him. I felt great. Such an amazing release and hearing those wonderful words from Hiei, I felt on top of the world.

"So did you hear what my mother asked me after dinner?" he asked.

I shook my head. He looked rather serious now.

"She asked if we were going to be married anytime soon," he said.

My mouth dropped open.

"Really? She actually wants us to marry? I thought she'd hate me or something," I said in shock.

"No, she really took to you Kisa," he said softly.

He took my hands and stared into my eyes. I gulped and wondered just how serious this was going to get.

"I'm not going to ask you to marry me now, but when I come back, sometime soon, I will," he said, "I'm just waiting for the right time."

My heart ka-thumped and my mouth went dry. The next thing I know I blacked out.

* * *

"Idiot, why'd you make her faint?"

"I didn't know she would faint! Otherwise I would have worded things differently," Kurama snapped.

I turned my head slightly and realized I was in bed.

"What did you say?" Hiei asked.

"That I was going to ask her hand in marriage."

"Marriage? That ridiculous human thing that ties you to one person forever? Why?" Hiei retorted.

"Because I want to spend my life with her," Kurama replied tersely.

"She's already your mate, is that not good enough? Because she is my mate too, think about that when you marry her," Hiei said.

"The marriage is for show and for us, it will not affect our mate status," Kurama replied.

"It better not fox," Hiei said before walking away.

I turned away from the spot they stood and pretended to just wake up. Kurama rushed in and sat beside me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded sat up with his help.

"Kurama were you serious about asking me to marry you?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" he asked.

I shook my head then paused.

"What about Hiei?"

He sighed.

"Our demon mating will not be affected, this is for our human lives, we still have that do we not?"

I nodded and smiled.

"I think it'd be nice," I replied.

"Good, because I intend to have you as mine in every sense of the meaning," he replied seriously.

I nodded again and took his hand.

"I'd really like that."


	6. Chapter 6

YuYuHakushoObsesser- I'm glad you like it so much! It's my goal to write so well it affects people! And wouldn't it be great to be married to him? =D

* * *

There was now only days left until they had to leave. I stared at Yusuke, who was playing some racing game, and wondered how he felt leaving Keiko.

"Stop staring idiot," he muttered.

"You shut up! I was just thinking!" I snapped.

"What about?" he asked.

"How doe sit feel, having to leave Keiko?"

He actually paused his game and turned. He sat cross-legged and looked deep thought.

"It hurts, a lot," he started, "Especially knowing there's a chance I might not come back."

"Why wouldn't you come back?" I asked stupidly.

"Cause I could die, duh," he replied, shaking his head.

"I know that, but aren't you just as powerful as Hiei and Kurama?"

"Just about," he replied with a shrug.

"So the guys could-" I couldn't say it.

"There's always that chance, but we do it to protect the ones we love, and we'd rather lose our lives doing that," he said.

I sighed but nodded in understanding. I'd die for them and Akira.

"Just try not to worry about them too much," he said.

"I worry about them, about you, about Kuwabara even though I hardly know him," I replied.

He smiled.

"You're nice when you want to be," he said.

I threw a pillow at him and glared.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" I snapped.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" he replied snidely.

I growled and jumped up.

"I'll take you on, right now," I said, taking position.

He grinned and stood up, just to be hit in the forehead with a shoe.

"No fighting in my house," Genkai threatened.

I said nothing but watched her walk away, one shoe gone.

"She's been rather quiet and kept to herself lately," I murmured.

"She's not used to having a baby around is my guess," Yusuke said, rubbing his face.

I nodded and thought to myself.

"We should throw her a party or something, to show we appreciate her," I said.

"Sounds like a plan, get the gang together," he replied.

I smiled and went to find Kurama and Hiei to plan the party.

* * *

I ducked and swept Kurama's leg from underneath him. I quickly topped him and kissed him hard. I felt a fueling into my power and held him down as he struggled.

"You know I could move you if I wanted?" he asked.

"I know but you don't want to," I teased.

Suddenly there was a clap of thunder and a torrential downpour. I jumped back and shielded my eyes, looking at Kurama.

"Looks like training is canceled," he shouted over the rain.

I nodded and took his hand. We started up the slope but I ended up slipping in mud. This rain was really something, already turning everything muddy. I tried to get up but kept slipping. I saw Kurama reach for me and took his hand again. He yanked me up and I stared down at my outfit, completely brown now.

"Oh great, just what I needed," I sighed.

I followed him up the hill, careful not to slip again, but stopped as I saw something at the edge of the forest. Hiei was staring at us and I wondered why. He came over and took my arm.

"You're not training nearly hard enough," he said harshly.

I felt a sting to my pride and glared at him.

"Who are you to tell me that? You're not my trainer!" I snapped.

"What will you do if someone attacks when we are gone? Are you going to just run? Or will you be able to fight?"

I knew he was right but Kurama grabbed my hand.

"I have made preparations for her and Akira's protection," he said.

"What? Really?" I asked.

He nodded and I felt a little upset. He didn't think I could protect myself either.

"Who?" Hiei asked.

"Jin, Chu, and Touya," Kurama replied with an air of confidence, "Between them, Genkai, and Kisa, they should be safe."


	7. Chapter 7

YuYuHakushoObsesser- Hehe, that's what I was thinking. Lots of fun between them. =]

* * *

"Whoa," I mumbled, resting in the kitchen for a minute.

"Those guys are some party animals huh?" Yusuke asked, grinning.

I nodded and held Akira tightly as she struggled in my arms, getting fussy.

"Bedtime?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, rising.

I told him I'd be back and hurried upstairs. There were too many people partying righ tnow for it to be any fun. Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, Jin, Touya, Chu, Shizuru, Yukina, Keiko, and I made for a crowd. Especially Chu. It was going to be fun with him around it seemed. I sat down and began to rock Akira, thinking back to meeting the new guys. They seemed really nice, except Touya seemed a little more reserved than the other two. Jin was really cute, and it made me feel weird, but I was slightly attracted to him. I looked down at Akira and smiled as I saw she was asleep. I laid her in the crib and headed back down stairs with the monitor in my hand. Music was playing and everyone was chatting and eating. Luckily everyone seemed to have calmed down after the long-waited reunion. I saw Hiei in the corner and hurried over to him.

"Hey Hiei, gonna eat?" I asked.

He said nothing but his look said it all. He wasn't happy being here but he was here for me. I smiled and patted his hand.

"You don't have to be here you know?"

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you with those idiots," he replied tersely.

"Kurama is here," I replied, pointing to Kurama who was talking with Touya.

He said nothing but didn't move.

I shrugged and said, "Still, the offer to leave stands."

He nodded and I leaned over, kissing his cheek. He tsked and looked away, apparently embarrassed.

"Oh look at that, Hiei's getting loving," Jin said with a cackle.

I grinned and turned.

"Be nice Jin," I said.

"Ah but it be fun to tease me ol' friends," he replied.

I watched him levitate and instantly wanted to k now what it felt like to fly.

"Can you fly with other people?" I asked suddenly.

I saw Hiei look at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"No," was all he said.

I stuck my tongue out and ignored him as Jin said, "Sure, want a ride?"

He winked, causing my face to turn red.

"I'd love to fly," I answered.

He landed and grabbed my hand, leading me outside. Someone tried to grab me and stop me, but I shook them off.

"I'll be fine," I called back.

I hurried outside with Jin and as we hit the backyard, he put his arms around me.

"Hold on tight," he said with a grin.

I wrapped him in my arms and buried my face in his chest. I felt weightless as the wind started up around us.

"Open your eyes lass," he said.

I pulled away and nearly screamed as I saw how high up we were. I buried my face again and squealed.

"Too high Jin," I cried.

"Alright, don't get your pants in a knot," he teased.

I felt us going down and pulled back again. Now we were about twenty feet in the air and I felt safer.

"This is nice," I murmured.

"Yeah, it is," he replied.

I looked up just to see him staring at me. I blushed and looked away. Did he like me? Or was it my succubus power drawing him in?

"Ready to go back down?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled as my feet touched the ground.

"That was fun!" I cheered.

I threw my arms in the air and danced around.

"I flew I flew! Woot woot!" I yelled.

I heard laughter and saw Jin laughing at me.

"Don't laugh at me, or else!" I threatened.

He stopped and smirked.

"Come at me then lass," he said suggestively.

I blushed again and shook my head at him. Apparently he didn't know how I fueled my powers or else he wouldn't be taunting me. I walked over slyly with my hands behind my back.

"Are you sure?" I asked shyly.

I batted my eyes with a small innocent smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, smile lessening.

"Haven't you heard about me? Why I was sought after? How I work?"

I placed a finger to my lip and stared at him.

"No, why don't you tell me?" he asked.

His smile came back as I grinned.

* * *

"I think your sheila is getting friendly with Jin out there," Chu said.

Kurama looked up in surprise and went to the window. Kisa sure was looking very suggestive towards Jin. But why? Then she attacked him, biting his neck. I felt my pulse quicken and I hurried outside, just to see her punch him in the face. He flew back but stopped himself.

"Ah, I see your point, that makes for something deadly," he said.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion, and watched as they sparred. Was she biting him to raise her powers to spar? Or was she really coming onto him?

* * *

I slid into a tree and sighed, raising my hands.

"I give up, you win," I panted.

"You put up quite a fight there Kisa," Jin complimented.

I smiled and stood with his help. I looked up just to see Kurama there, face calculating and cold.

"Hey there!" I called, taking Jin's hand.

I pulled him after me and ran up the slope.

"Hi hun," I said, kissing his cheek.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

I nodded.

"First time fighting someone that doesn't know my weaknesses, it was really fun," I said, smiling back at Jin.

I blushed as I realized I still had ahold of his hand. I let go and took Kurama's hand.

"Can we go to bed, I'm tired now?" I asked, pouting playfully.

He let a smile break through and nodded.

"I'm going to talk to Jin, you go ahead," he said.

I smiled and headed in, finding Hiei on the stairs. I gave him a grin as I headed past.

"Good night Hiei," I said.

He said nothing but grabbed my hand.

"Why did you disobey me?" he asked.

"Disobey? You can't control what I do," I replied, yanking away.

Right now I was riled up, ready for a hard romp in the room, and his anger wasn't making it better. That fight with Jin really got me going, especially when I bit him, he tasted good. I shook my head and saw Hiei's eyes wide.

"You really can't get enough can you?" he snapped.

"Fuck off Hiei. It's not like I screwed him, I bit him to get going, and then we fought, is that a problem? Besides, you've got God knows how many people under your belt," I said angrily.

I stomped off and laid in bed, fuming. When the door opened, I instantly attacked the person who came in, which happened to be Kurama. He groaned as he hit the door and I bit him hard on the neck.

"Kurama, I need you to fuck me, please?" I begged.

He stared down at me and I kissed him. He reciprocated, but with less enthusiasm.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pulling away.

"Why did you bite Jin?" he asked.

I sighed.

"He asked my powers, I showed him," I replied with a shrug, "Come on, I'm really riled up and need release."

He said nothing but stared at me.

"It's not like I was gonna screw him Kurama," I said, pulling completely away.

We met and locked eyes.

"You liked it though?" he asked.

"Yeah? And? I like a lot of things but that doesn't mean I'm going to do them," I replied.

He crossed his arms.

"You're acting very childish," he said harshly.

"You're acting like my father," I replied with a glare.

Akira moved and I shut my mouth. I shook my head at him and left the room. No reason to fight in front of Akira, or to wake her up. I headed back to the party and smiled as I saw Yusuke and Jin fighting out on the lawn. I went outside and cheered on Jin.

"Hey, that's not fair," Yusuke whined.

"Go Yusuke," Keiko called from beside me.

I grinned at her and we got into a cheering match. I needed a distraction and this was working. Yusuke and Jin were pretty evenly matched.

"Kisa, we weren't finished talking," Kurama said into my ear suddenly.

I jumped and turned to look at him.

"Would you quiut acting like I did something wrong? I did worse with Y-" I stopped myself as I remember Keiko was beside me, "That one guy, to test my powers remember?"

"That does not mean you can galavant around, assaulting people sexually to win," he replied.

I scoffed.

"So I should lose then huh? Don't you realize that doing those things is how I get my power up?" I asked.

"Yes but-"

"Hey, what's up guys?" Yusuke asked, throwing his arm around Keiko.

"Nothing," I replied, smiling, "Who won?"

He sighed and shook his head.

"That'd be me lass," Jin said, flying over, "Want another flying lesson?"

I smiled but shook my head.

"Thanks but I think I've flown enough for tonight, I've gotta talk to Kurama."

We headed into the woods and I saw the anger on his face.

"Do you like Jin?" he straight up asked.

"He's cute," I replied.

He shook his head.

"Are you going to sleep around with him while we're gone?" he asked.

"Only with your permission," I teased.

His mouth dropped.

"Are you seriously asking for my permission to sleep with another man?"

I shrugged.

"I was joking but-"

He stopped me and pushed me into a tree.

"I've been battling myself for over an hour now, just wondering exactly how I felt," he said seriously.

"Felt?" I asked softly.

"About you, with another man," he said.

I saw conflict pass his eyes and wondered just where he was going with this.

"I think I'd be okay with you and Jin, or Chu or Touya, while I'm gone I mean," he said.

My mouth dropped open and I stared at him.

"What?!"


	8. Chapter 8

AnimeGmr101- Haha thanks for the review! And jealousy, maybe... You never know. =]

EarthsProtector- Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like it.

* * *

I stared at him in surprise.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded.

"To be truthful, the thought of you with another man, like when you are with Hiei, turns me on," he said.

I turned red and laughed.

"Really now?" I asked.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

"So when Hiei and I are screwing you like it? I always thought you'd be the jealous type," I said.

"I am, when it comes to love, but as for sex, my demon nature seems to take over and I find it erotic," he said.

I frowned slightly.

"Does it mean that I hurt you when I tell Hiei I love him?"

"A little, but I've become accustomed to it, plus, you'll be marrying me, not Hiei," he said softly.

I smiled again and kissed him.

"You've got that right babe," I murmured.

I pushed him back onto the bed and rode him harder.

"Ah Kurama," I moaned.

He pinched my nipples and pulled me down into a kiss.

"Mm, Kisa," he grunted.

I felt him quicken his thrusts and reach down, rubbing my clit. I gasped and bit my lip to stop my scream. I leaned over and rode him as quick as I could. I felt him convulse and pour into me. I bit his lip softly and stared into his eyes.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he replied.

I rolled off of him and snuggled up to his side.

"Do you really have to leave?"

"Actually, yes, in fifteen minutes," he sighed.

I groaned and buried my face into his side.

"I don't want you to go," I said.

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of fun while I'm gone," he said with a sly smirk.

I slapped him and shook my head.

"Doubtful," I replied.

He shrugged.

"Maybe," he added.

He got dressed so I hurried to follow, dressing in a long knit sweater-dress and tights. I pulled my hair up and followed him out. We met up with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei at the door.

"Good bye guys," I said softly.

"Aw, don't miss me too much," Yusuke teased.

I smacked him but felt tears come to my eyes. I really would miss them all.

"Don't cry," Kurama murmured.

He kissed me softly and I hugged him in return. I wanted it to last forever but it couldn't. I hugged Yusuke and Kuwabara, and stopped in front of Hiei.

"Still mad?" I asked.

He said nothing but kissed me hard. I smiled and kissed back.

"Sheila, your little one is ready for you," Chu called.

I waved at the boys and hurried to Akira. Chu was rocking her but she was still fussing.

"Here ya go," he said, handing her off.

As soon as she saw me she was happy.

"You seem to be a really good mother," Jin said.

"Thanks, I try to be," I replied with a smile.

I watched the guys walk out the door and felt the tears come back up. I told the guys I was going to lay down with Akira and hurried upstairs. I collapsed on the bed and tucked Akira to my chest, letting her eat. Tears flowed from my eyes as it really hit me. They were gone.

I laid Akira down and headed downstairs. Jin, Chu, and Touya were all out training, and Genkai was off somewhere. I decided to head outside and watch the boys, putting the monitor in my pocket to listen for Akira.

"Ah, so she joins us?' Jin asked.

I nodded and smiled at them. Jin really knew how to master the wind, and Touya, the ice. Chu was just plain strong and a good fighter. It was fun to watch them train and battle, but soon I grew bored.

"Jin, wanna fight again?" I asked.

He turned and grinned.

"Looking to get beat again are ya?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm just interested in testing my powers against new people," I replied.

"Then fight me!" Chu yelled, coming forward.

I hesitated but nodded.

"I'll probably lose against you, but it'll be fun," I said.

"Ah Chu, you've got your work cut out for ya mate," Jin said with a smirk.

I took stance and waited for him to make the first move. I managed to dodge him and jumped on his back. He fumbled around, trying to get me off, but I bit his ear gently. I could feel the goosebumps come up on his arms and smiled. I continued to bite down his neck and licked for good measure. As I felt him humming beneath me, I drew the power into myself. Chu must have been making quite the expression because Jin was cracking up and Touya was smiling. I jumped down and punched him straight in his back, sending him flying. That was the beginning of the end. I lost within minutes but I put up a good fight.

"What was with the biting and licking eh?!" Chu asked when we were rested.

I explained my species and powers and he grinned.

"Had me going there for a minute," he said, "Not that I'd take you on, being Hiei's woman and all."

"I thought you were with Kurama?" Touya asked.

"Erm, it's confusing, as a Succubs, I'm allowed multiple mates and lovers," I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Really now?" Jin asked with a smirk.

I slapped his arm but grinned.

"Yes, it's true, but Hiei isn't too happy that I could acquire more lovers if the right ones came along," I said.

"Would you truly take on more than two men?" Touya asked.

I shrugged.

"I have permission," I replied with a smile and wink before heading inside.


	9. Chapter 9

YuYuHakushoObsessor- Haha I love teasing you guys! X] Thank you again!

AnimeGmr101- XD Thank you!

* * *

I served dessert and sat down in front of the tv, intent on the cooking show.

"You're pretty brazen," Touya said as he sat by me.

"Why?" I asked.

"You told three male demons you're potentially looking for lovers, as if you were inviting us," he said.

I shrugged and continued eating my cake. I wasn't going to let him know it was, nor would I let him know how nervous I actually was during that time, and now.

"Were you?" he asked.

I shrugged again and was surprised as he grabbed my wrist, turning me towards him.

"Answer me straight," he said.

"I was in a way, if anyone was interested, but I'm not pursuing," I replied snappishly, "Now please give me my arm back."

"I'm sorry, I can't stand it when people hide from their actions," he said.

I nodded and focused on my cake, slightly scared of him now. I wonder if he's always so brash or upfront.

"Ah, here ya are," Jin said.

I smiled and waved as he glided in.

"Aren't ya up a little bit late? I know your little one gets up early," he said.

For some reason, I felt there was more behind his question but I nodded.

"I was about to go to bed, thanks," I replied.

I washed up my dish and headed upstairs. As I neared my room, I was dragged in and shoved against the door. Warm lips covered mine and I felt pleasure coarse through me. As our kiss deepened, I felt a tooth nip my lip slightly.

"Sorry lass," Jin whispered huskily.

"You can bite me all you want," I replied.

I stared into his eyes as he smiled and leaned closer.

"I like that about ya," he said softly, "So honest."

I smiled back and kissed him harder. His hands stayed on my waist but they tightened slightly as I bit his lip.

"You're gonna kill me," he murmured as he pulled away.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to go too far," he said, kissing my cheek and turning around.

He headed to the window and I felt my body coursing with ecstasy.

"But why?" I asked.

"We've got plenty of time, we'll take it slow," he said.

I pouted and he chuckled.

"The curse of being a succubus eh?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Now I'm going to be in pain," I said.

He came back and kissed me softly.

"Well, I guess I could help that," he whispered.

His hand swiftly entered my skirt and lifted it to my waist. I gasped and almost asked him why, but he stopped me with a quick kiss.

"Don't talk lass," he muttered, "Just feel."

I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder, taking in his smell. I kissed his skin softly and let him remove my panties. It didn't take long for me to be pushed back against the door and his fingers to begin exploring. I felt his rough skin against my lips and anticipation built up. He was teasing me. I tightened my hands on his shoulders.

"Please," I said.

He chuckled but complied. Easily his fingers slid into my wet folds and began thrusting in and out. I groaned and leaned back, enjoying the feelings. He guided his fingers perfectly over and over, causing me to become weak in the knees. I held tightly onto him, whimpering, until he started playing with my clit. I let out a moan and moved my hips in time with his hand.

He used his spare hand to tip my head up and kissed me. It was deep and full of feeling. I pulled away, focusing on the orgasm building, and gasped as he rammed his hand hard into me. I fell over the edge and attached my lips to his to drown my cries. He held me close and chuckled.

"You sure are a lively one, I'm surprised the baby didn't wake up," he teased.

I slapped his arm and fixed my clothes with a blush.

"Don't make fun of me," I said.

Now that I was falling off of my high, I wondered exactly how long Jin planned to wait. I wasn't exactly thrilled but it was also kind of fun, being in the dark and letting him plan it.

"I wasn't making fun of ya, I thoroughly enjoyed it," he said with a wink.

"Oh quit it," I said with another blush.

I hurried and kissed him again, then went to my bed.

"You know it's open whenever you're ready," I said with a smile.

"I'll take you up on that later lass," he said, heading out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

YuYuHakushoObsessor- But it probably makes work fun right?! Lol. I think Jin, Kurama, and Hiei are my favorites too. ^_^

* * *

I should have been asleep, but I just couldn't. Not after what Jin had done. I felt the need to repay him. I sneaked down the hallway until I found his room. I opened the door partially but was saddened to find it empty. That was until I heard my name. I hurried back out and listened again, just to realize it was coming from the bathroom. I peaked in and sure enough, there Jin was, showering. I became slightly weak in the knees as I realized he wasn't just saying my name; he was moaning it. I thanked the heavens for the clear glass door and watched intently, feeling slightly naughty. His hand moved quickly along his length and I opened the door slightly more to get a better look. God he was big. What was it with demons and being huge?! I heard him panting and my name came out again. I blushed and pulled back. I couldn't watch anymore or I would explode. I shut the door quietly and headed back to bed. I feel asleep just to be plagued by risque dreams. Let's just say it involved Jin, Kurama, Hiei and I.

* * *

I danced around with Akira and laughed as she grinned at me. She was looking more and more like her daddy every day.

"Kisa, for you," Chu called.

I placed Akira on my hip and walked into the kitchen, just to see a large black demon-looking bird. I screeched and hid behind the door.

"It's just a messenger bird, calm down lass," Jin said, coming around the door to laugh at me.

I slapped him.

"Does everyone forget that I'm from the human world? I'm not used to these demons and such," I said, turning back into the kitchen.

I hesitantly approached the demon bird and took the letter from it's leg. It cawed and flew off before I could react. I sat Akira in her high chair and gave her some snacks while I sat down to read the letter. It was from Kurama. Tears prickled at the edges of my eyes just at his name. It told me how they were progressing through the ranks fast but there were some serious opponents. He said he missed me and I should start wedding planning if I had the free time. He finished with his love for me and Akira. I was in tears by the end for many reasons. I was happy they were safe but I was sad they were still gone. I also had no way to write him back and that bothered me. Someone sat on each side of me and put their arms over my shoulders.

"No need to cry sheila, he wrote so that means he's safe correct?" Chu asked.

I nodded and wiped the tears away.

"He said there's some tough competition right now," I replied.

"They'll do fine, they're the best, well besides us, ya know?" Jin said.

I thanked him and smiled as Akira threw a snack at me. I threw it back and she giggled at me.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma," she babbled, grinning widely.

"I love you too kid," I sighed.

I got up and started making breakfast as the kitchen cleared. I was bent over to put the oven on warm when hands rested on my hips. I gasped and jumped, turning in surprise. Jin grinned and let out a barking laugh.

"You scare so easy," he said.

I smacked his arm and fake glowered at him.

"You're evil Jin," I said.

"Ah, not as evil as a peeping tom," he teased.

My face turned red and I backed away.

"W-What?" I asked.

"Touya saw you spying on me," he said.

I turned and mumbled an apology before returning to cooking.

"Don't be so embarrassed, sure I was surprised but not in a bad way," he said.

I sighed and turned.

"I'm still sorry," I murmured.

"It's okay," he replied, rubbing my arms, "Just don't get caught next time."

I grimaced and nodded.

"Trust me, I won't be peeping anymore, one time was enough to embarrass me a lifetime."

I returned to the stove and was surprised to feel him against my back.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

I blushed but nodded. His hands roamed up my stomach to my chest, carefully grabbing my breasts. I shivered as he found my nipples through my shirt.

"Think of it as a prelude of what's to come," he whispered, before walking off.

I was full of mixed emotions. Worry over the boys, happy the boys were winning, and excited over Jin. Damn it, I was going to go crazy if my emotions didn't calm down. 


	11. Chapter 11

YuYuHakushoObsessor- I'm glad you liked! Happy belated birthday by the way! XD Hope you had lots of fun!

* * *

I sat by the water's edge where Hiei and I used to sit. I rested my hand where he used to sit and sighed.

"I could use you here right now Hiei, you'd tell me to suck it up, we'd fight, and I'd feel so much better," I sighed.

"You have complicated relationships don't you?" Touya asked, sitting on my other side.

"You have no idea," I groaned.

He smiled slightly and patted my back.

"We're here for you, not just to protect you," he said.

"Thanks," I replied, "Sorry I was so forward the other night."

He shrugged.

"You're new to your demon side, it's not a surprise you're a little promiscuous," he said.

"Ha, a little? I'm like a pot about to boil over all the time," I grumbled.

He chuckled and stared up at the sky.

"So you react like you're in heat all the time basically?"

I nodded.

"It's another curse of being my breed, maybe that's why we died out so fast?" I sighed.

I got up and started towards the house with him following.

"You'll be okay, you've got us here, and when your mates return, all will be well again," he said.

I thanked him but wondered just what he meant by us. Jin was the only one interested, right? I looked over at him and he smiled slightly.

"Yes, I was saying all of us," he said.

I blushed but smiled back.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded and I chuckled.

"Wow, if only I'd known earlier in life I'd be so popular with the demon guys, I think I'd have come over sooner," I joked.

He chuckled and reached out, taking my hands.

"You are very popular with our kind."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Besides your looks, your honest and innocent in a cute way, despite your lewd actions," he said, "But you also know how to hold your own and are strong."

"Thank you," I said.

He said nothing but got closer. Gently he kissed me. He was slightly cold to the touch. I felt the need to warm him up and wrapped my arms around him.

"You're cold," I murmured.

"It's a part of my traits," he replied.

I hmm'd in understanding and kissed him again. Unlike Jin, he was gentle and slow. It took all my energy not to push him farther. I let my hands move down his back and he shivered. He pulled away and smiled.

"We'll continue later," he said.

I heard a small squeak on the monitor and nodded.

"Perfect timing," I replied.

I headed up to the house and hurried into the room, just to find Akira standing in her crib, cooing.

I smiled and picked her up, bringing her into the big bed to feed her.

* * *

The next couple of days went by uneventful. Until Friday when I received another letter. I opened it in the bedroom and read It over quickly. Kurama told me of how the battles were going well but the finals were drawing near and it was them versus two other very powerful teams. The winners would get a wish, like before, and the losers would die, like the other teams had. It put a damper on my mood but just hearing from him made it a little better.

"Kisa, come here real quick!" Chu yelled.

I winced and looked at Akira real quick, but she hadn't even budged. I smiled and headed down stairs, just to find the boys waiting with wrapped boxes in their hands.

"What's this?"

"Something Kurama planned. Since he was going to miss your birthday, he wanted us to hold a party in place!" Jin said with a grin and a wink.

"Well then, let's get the party started!" Chu yelled, taking a swig of alcohol.


	12. Chapter 12

YuYuHakushoObsessor- Lots of fun! =]

AnimeGmr101- Don't "Things" happen a lot with Kisa? Lol XD

* * *

It felt so weird. I felt weightless. I smiled and kissed Chu again.

"I've never felt so light," I murmured.

"You are light she- I mean Kisa," he said with a grin.

I'd asked him to call me Kisa when we were being any sort of intimate, but he was still having trouble with it. His hands massaged my butt gently and I shivered. His whiskers brushed against my face as he leaned to my neck.

"Enough already Chu, quick hogging her!" Jin cried, pulling on the bigger man's shoulder, "She's still got gifts to open."

I smiled as Chu put me down. I quickly focused on the gifts in front of me and grinned like a kid in a candy store. I opened them one by one, finding a flat iron, perfume, eyeliner, more perfume, and the last one was from Kurama. He wrote specific instructions to open it alone. I wondered what it could be but didn't ponder on it too much, too excited by my presents.

"Thank you guys, you really didn't have to get me anything, seeing as we just met a week ago," I said.

"Ah, it's your birthday lass, shut up and be happy," Jin joked.

I smacked him gently and grinned. He was right though. I should be having lots of fun, but all I really wanted to do was go into the bedroom and open the present.

"You wanna open it don't you?" Jin asked.

I nodded.

"Then go, it's your birthday, spend it how you want!" he ordered.

I thanked them as they nodded, and hurried upstairs. I ripped open his card and read specific instructions.

"Hello beautiful and happy birthday. I know I'm not there to give you what you need so I hope this present will take place until I'm back. First, you must follow these instructions. Shower, get yourself feeling sexy and pretty, open the gift and put it on. Then lay on the bed and explore yourself for me. From there, you know what to do."

I blushed but felt excited. He had bought me something to wear to feel sexy and I couldn't wait to open it. I took a quick shower, shaved all over, did my hair in a quick pony tail, and hurried into the room. I opened the present just to find a black baby doll and g-string set. I turned a thousand shade of red as I saw what was underneath it. A large purple dildo, approximately the size of Kurama, filled the bottom of the box. I examined it, just to find that it vibrated and rotated as well.

"Holy shit Kurama! You're trying to kill me aren't you?" I mumbled.

I laid back and closed my eyes, imaging he was kissing me. I rubbed the dildo up and down, wishing he was really in my hand to touch. I slid the dildo between my lower lips and turned it on. It wriggled it's way in, making me squirm. I heard a noise but saw nothing so I ignored it, and continued on my adventure of self-exploration. As it vibrated and rotated against my gspot, I felt myself being pulled closer and closer to an orgasm.

"Well well, I was promised a surprise but this is more than I expected," I heard.

I jolted up and looked into the corner, just to see Jin. I blushed and bit my lip.

"A surprise?" I asked.

"Kurama told me to visit your room for a surprise after I gave you his present," he said, coming forward.

He looked incredibly sexy in the moonlight. I realized I was still naked and had the dildo inside of me, which caused me to turn red. I covered myself up but he came closer and yanked it off.

"I want to see this," he said.

He climbed on the bed and reached between my legs. I covered my face and groaned.

"Don't embarrass me so Jin," I moaned.

He chuckled but ignored me as he gripped the dildo. Gently he began moving it. I whimpered and tried to resist, but ultimately fell onto my back, writhing in pleasure.

"How's that feel Kisa?" he asked.

I jumped as I realized he was close to my ear. I met his eyes and he smirked.

"You're all flushed, it must feel good," he murmured.

I looked away and blushed.

"You're incredibly beautiful when you blush," he whispered.

He kissed my neck gently and moved down. Slowly he made his way to my breasts and nudged the fabric away. He used his free hand to move it and lightly licked my nipple. I groaned and arched my back, pushing the dildo deeper. I groaned and slowly moved my hips in time to the thrusting between my legs.

"That's right lass, feel," he muttered.

I bit my lip to muffle a moan as he sucked my nipple into his mouth. Between the dildo and his mouth, I was incredibly close to an orgasm.

"Jin, please," I murmured.

He chuckled.

"Please what?" he asked.

I whimpered and rolled my hips around.

"Make me come," I whispered.

His smile widened and he moved around. Before I knew it, he was between my legs, face buried. I gasped and threw my head back. He picked up the pace of the dildo and sucked gently on my clit. I whined and lifted my hips in encouragement. He licked faster, contorting his tongue in all kinds of manners, and I felt it come over me. I cried out softly and grabbed his hair, pulling him closer. He kept his tongue moving as I rolled my hips over and over, riding out one of the strongest orgasms I'd had in a while. I started to become sensitive and pushed him back. He complied and pulled the dildo out. The next thing I knew my knees were up to my chest and he pushed inside me. I groaned and tightened on his dick.

"Oh Jin," I moaned.

He grunted and thrust hard into me, over and over. His nails dug into my thighs as he pumped in and out.

"My god you're tight lass," he murmured.

I blushed but grinned. He leaned closer and kissed me. Our tongues met and battled until I let him win. He tasted so good. I groaned into his mouth and pulled him harder into me. He took the hint and soon slapping of skin was heard throughout the room, along with pants. I felt close to another orgasm and told him so. He slowed down but thrust harder.

"Come for me Kisa," he whispered.

He bit my neck softly which threw me over the edge. I found his mouth and kissed him hard to drown out my cries. I felt him jerk and he groaned against my lips. He didn't stop though. He kept up his pace, throwing me into another orgasm. I moaned his name and dug my nails into his shoulders.

"You're going to kill me," I whispered.

He chuckled and slowed, gently pulling out. I stared at him as he smirked.

"Haven't had that much fun in years," he said.

I giggled and pushed him gently. I went to my dresser and changed into my night clothes, jumping back in bed.

"Thank you Jin," I murmured as he pulled his pants on.

"For what? We both wanted it," he said with a smile.

I nodded and collapsed on the bed, feeling exhausted. To my surprise he climbed in next to me.

"I'm not a love em and leave em type, if you don't mind," he said.

I cuddled up to him and grinned.

"I'd love you to stay the night," I said.

He began playing with my hair and I sighed happily. I rested my head on his chest and smiled, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

YuYuHakushoObsessor- Lol right? I wanted a new perspective on him. =]

AnimeGmr101- Hmm, I guess we'll see won't we? =]

* * *

I sighed and rolled over. It was hard to believe I'd only known these guys two weeks now, and yet I was so close to them. Especially Jin. It had taken my mind of the sorrow I felt about Kurama and the guys being gone, just enough that I wasn't constantly thinking about it.

"You gonna get out of bed?"

I jumped and pulled the covers over me.

"Touya!" I gasped.

He smiled slightly.

"Well?"

I blushed and nodded.

"I'll be up in a minute," I murmured.

He nodded back and left the room. I quickly dressed and headed down stairs, just to find Jin feeding Akira.

"You'd be a great dad Jin," I said off-handedly.

"I thought Hiei was the next in line," he joked with a wink.

I smacked him but chuckled.

"I wasn't offering, I meant for when you find a mate," I replied.

His face turned serious.

"Kisa, your the only one I could see myself settling down with as of now, maybe later on but I rarely see women on my travels," he said.

I blushed.

"Thanks Jin but-"

I was cut off by a knock at the door. I raised a finger and headed over, just to see the door open and ended up being glomped.

"Great to see you Kisa!" Yusuke yelled.

I gasped and hugged him back.

"Yusuke, please let go of my mate," I heard.

I took a deep breath as Yusuke pulled away and stared hard at Kurama. His arm was in a sling, but otherwise he looked unharmed. I hugged him tight and kissed his cheek.

"Welcome home," I murmured.

"It's great to see you again finally," he whispered into my hair.

He kissed my forehead and headed into the living room.

"I need to sit," he explained.

I started to follow but stopped as another person entered. I turned and smiled. Hiei was completely unharmed and looked as angry as ever.

"Hiei!" I squealed.

I jumped into his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips. He pushed me off and I saw the glare.

"You reek like the wind demon," he said simply, before walking off.

I frowned and headed into the living room with Kurama. He smiled and pulled me over to sit next to him. He wrapped his good arm around my shoulder.

"I missed you," he mumbled into my ear.

I turned and rubbed my nose against his.

"I missed you too."

Right then I heard a cry from the room. I jumped up and ran upstairs, just to find Jin holding her with a smile. I leaned against the door frame and watched as he whispered to her, dancing her around slightly. A body pressed against me and I saw red hair out of the corner of my eyes. I smiled and pulled his arm around me.

"Hey Jin, why don't you find a mate? I mean, take a break from traveling or whatever and find someone to settle down with," I said.

"I already told ya lass," he said with a grim smile, "Haven't found a woman yet and doubt I will."

I sighed sadly and stepped forward, taking Akira from him. He smiled down at her and then at me.

"It was fun while it lasted," he whispered.

I felt tears pick my eyes and instinctively hugged him. The look of surprise was apparent on his face.

"You don't have to leave," I murmured.

"What?" he asked.

"Live here with us, there's plenty of room," I said.

I pulled back and looked at Kurama for his reaction. He said nothing but didn't look angry.

"Or at least stay for a little while, you guys just got here," I added softly.

Truthfully, I wasn't ready to let him go yet. There was a connection between us, not love per say, but something, and it was growing the longer I was around him.

"She's right, you guys could stay for a bit longer," Kurama said.

"Why, that would be great," Jin said suddenly.

He grinned at us and headed down stairs, probably to tell the guys. I turned to Kurama who held out his hand for Akira.

"Hello beautiful," he murmured.

He kissed her forehead and she giggled at him.

"Dada!" she said.

"Can you believe she's 9 months old?" I asked.

"I think she got more beautiful in the time I was gone," he said with a smile.

I nodded in agreement and we went downstairs just to find Jin animatedly telling Chu and Touya they could stay for a while, all of whom had a big smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Warning! Hiei is a little OOC in this. I had to do it though! Forgive me! T.T

YuYuHakushoObsessor- Probably! We'll just have to see!

AnimeGmr101- Hope I updated soon enough!

* * *

I sighed and stared at Hiei across the room. Ever since he spoke to me when he got home, he hadn't said a word since; and it seemed like he was even madder that Jin, Chu, and Touya were staying. I walked over but as he saw me coming, he got up and went outside. I hurried to follow him.

"Hiei, you can't ignore me forever," I called.

He stopped.

"I can, and I'd like to," he said.

"Why are you so mad?" I asked, coming closer.

He turned. The fire in his eyes made me shiver in fear.

"You whore'd around while we were gone an-"

"Hey! Don't say it like that! I slept with Jin once! That's it. And it was agreed upon between Kurama and I, I thought you were in on it," I explained.

"No, I wasn't," he said simply.

He started to turn again and I felt my heart break.

"Hiei, please don't be like this, I'm sorry," I cried.

He stopped again but didn't turn this time.

"If you were sorry, you'd break all contact off with that wretch," he said.

I gasped and stared hard at him.

"Are you really so conceited that you'd take something from me when you yourself are sleeping with other people?" I asked.

"That is of no concern, you shouldn't be-"

"No, it really is of concern Hiei," I snapped, "How many mates do you have? Or lovers?"

"That's not your business," he said.

"I think it is since my lovers are your business," I retorted.

"You're mine! That's why I have a say who you sleep with!" he yelled.

He jerked around and suddenly I was shoved against the wall.

"Do you know what we went through while you were here having the time of your life, fucking other men?" he snarled.

I flinched and looked away. He did have a point.

"Look at me when I speak to you," he snapped, jerking my head towards him.

I met his eyes and suddenly he kissed me hard. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me.

"It's my turn to fuck you, don't you dare try to stop me," he hissed into my ear.

I felt my stomach churn. I loved Hiei but this was going too far.

"Hiei, please stop," I begged.

"No," was all he said before he unbuttoned my pants.

They were shoved down as tears came to my eyes.

"Stop," I begged.

I tried to fight him off but there was no way that was happening. Suddenly a blast of wind came between us and he was thrown back.

"You heard her Hiei," Kurama said, standing behind Jin.

They came over and I was picked up by Kurama. I buried my head in his neck and let the sobs out.

"Get out of my sights you filthy beast," Jin snarled.

I looked up just to see Hiei heading for Jin.

"You! You're the cause of this!" he yelled.

Kurama jumped back with me and Jin quickly blocked the attack.

"Hiei! Stop! Leave him alone!" I yelled.

They continued to battle though, and slowly they actually began to get deathly serious. I pulled from Kurama and jumped between them, right in time to feel an antagonizing pain through my right temple.

"Kisa!" I heard from multiple people.

I groaned and blinked a couple times. What the hell happened? I felt like I'd been hit by a truck.

"No, Hiei," someone said.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked.

I heard a soft chuckle.

"Yes, you did," Kurama said.

I looked up at him and he looked torn between smiling and being serious.

"You know that was incredibly stupid, what you did, right?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I had to stop them though," I murmured.

"At the possible cost of your life?" he asked.

I looked away and saw Jin holding Akira again, whispering to her as she was falling asleep. I smiled.

"Yeah," I murmured, "It would be worth it."

Kurama sighed and sat down beside me.

"I want you to never do that again, okay?" he asked.

I nodded and leaned against him.

"She's asleep," Jin said.

I smiled and pointed to the crib. He laid her down and came over.

"You really scared us there," he said, as he sat on my other side.

"Where's Hiei?" I asked.

"Calming down," Kurama said.

I nodded.

"Is he okay? Are you okay Jin?" I asked.

"I'm fine, he didn't land a hit on me, too pissed off I reckon," Jin said, leaning back.

"I'm glad no one was hurt," I whispered.

"Except you, how are you by the way?" Kurama asked.

"Fine, just sore," I said, reaching up to my temple.

I knew there was a bruise by the pain I felt from touching it.

"Are you hungry?" Jin asked, "Kurama made dinner for you if you are."

I smiled sweetly at Kurama and hugged him.

"Thank you," I murmured.

I thanked Jin as well as he handed me the tray. I quickly scarfed down my food and laid back down, still feeling tired.

"Get some sleep, you need to heal," Kurama said.

He kissed me gently and they left me to my thoughts. I sighed and rested my head back. So in the course of half an hour Hiei tried to forcefully have sex with me, picked a fight with Jin and knocked me out. What a great night. As I truly contemplated our relationship, I heard someone enter through the window. That someone could only be Hiei. I sat up and saw him beside the window.

"I thought you'd be asleep," he mentioned.

"I'm awake," I replied.

The air was strained with tension as he came closer. I prepared my voice to yell but he sat by my feet.

"I'll only say this once," he muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, and I love you, that's why I was so mad that you had slept with Jin," he said.

I nodded.

"I understand, I'm sorry too," I murmured.

The next thing I know, I was shoved down onto the bed and his lops covered mine.

"Prove you're sorry," he said with a smirk before kissing me again.


	15. Chapter 15

YuYuHakushoObsessor- I love your reviews as always! XD And I know! It's a real surprise she'd turn it down!

Prongsie18- I know, it's a darker side of Hiei that shouldn't have been brought out but I had to do it. And he punched her.

* * *

I gaped at him.

"Really Hiei? Now?" I teased him.

It was strange how easily I could forgive him for fighting Jin and punching me, even though it was my fault for butting in.

"Stop thinking," he muttered, kissing my ear.

Slowly he worked his way down my neck and in between my breasts. He nipped my skin and ripped my shirt up over my head. Before I knew it, I was completely naked and on my hands and knees. I felt the burning heat of his flesh as he grabbed my cold hips and pulled my back onto him. I gasped and tried to pull away in pain.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

He slowed his pace and I gradually got used to it. He was still the thickest of my lovers and I could feel ever part of it as he thrust into me. It felt incredibly different from our usual sessions though, as he was incredibly rough. I could feel my hips bruising.

"Hiei, please slow down," I said.

He hesitated but did as I asked. Slowly I felt my pleasure increasing. I began pushing back in rhythm, wanting more.

"Harder," I mumbled.

He chuckled and grabbed my hair, pulling it back. I winced.

"Are you ready for it to get really hard?" he asked.

I nodded. To my surprise, he yanked my hair and growled in my ear. His hips increased in speed and I felt a spark ignite in my belly, growing as he fucked me harder and harder.

"You're mine," he growled, "No one elses, got it?"

"Mm, yes Hiei," I moaned.

I dug my nails into the bed as he slapped my rear. I begged him to do it again and felt my spark coil between my legs farther and blossom. I tightened up and felt him go deeper, causing me to spiral out of control. I moaned and pulled against his grip on my hair as I backed up against him.

"Hiei," I groaned.

He let out a couple of grunts then came with a growl. He uttered my name softly as he let go of my hair. I laid down as he pulled out of me and sighed. I felt so much better, except the pounding in my head was worse now. I rolled over with a wince and he gave me a curious look.

"My head hurts really bad," I explained.

"Will you be alright?" he asked simply.

I nodded and retrieved my clothes, climbing back in bed to rest.

"I'll see you in the morning?" I asked.

He nodded and jumped out of the window.

I curled around Kurama and groaned.

"Please don't make me get up," I begged.

"You have a child to feed you know?" he asked.

I groaned again but sat up, just to see Akira grinning and standing in her crib, pointing at us.

"Good morning baby," I called to her.

As the sun hit my eyes I winced and looked away.

"Still got a migraine from that hit," I grumbled.

"I bet, you took more than some tougher demons could," he said.

He came over and wrapped me in his arms. I felt so safe and comfortable that I didn't want to leave.

"Akira," he reminded me as I almost drifted off again.

I whined like a child but went over with a smile.

"Good morning Akira, ready for breakfast?" I asked.

She jumped up and down and yelled "Ma-ma" over and over.

"You're too cute," I mumbled.

I picked her up and headed down stairs while Kurama headed for the shower. I quickly sat her up in her high chair and got her food out. As I fed her, another person entered the room.

"Good morning lass, how ya feeling?" Jin asked.

I winced as he touched my temple with a serious face.

"You look like you lost a fight," he said.

"I kind of did," I replied with a small smile.

"And good morning to you Miss Akira," he said, tickling her below her chin.

She giggled and batted at his hand.

"In," she squealed.

I gasped.

"She said your name, well, tried to!" I yelled.

His face was priceless.

"Don't you wanna settle down NOW? Hear da-da every morning?" I teased, nudging him.

His face went serious again.

"You're the closest I'll have to a mate I'm afraid Kisa," he said, "Hasn't ever been anybody to catch my fancy."

"Yeah well there could be! You just gotta open your eyes," I said.

He shook his head with a smile and rubbed my hair.

"You're very optimistic," he said.

I nodded.

"I tend to be at times," I replied.

"Tend to be what?" Kurama asked.

I looked over and grinned.

"Optimistic," I replied.

"I find you to be both, depending on your mood."

"Ma-ma!" I heard.

I apologized to Akira and kept feeding her.

"That's true," I replied.

I looked up at Jin to find him looking at me with a smile, but something deeper was hidden in his eyes.

"You okay Jin?" I asked.

"Fine, fine, don't worry about me," he said with a laugh before exiting the room.

I gave Kurama a confused look and he sighed.

"I think you've got a wanna-be mate," he said, sitting down next to me.

"But, there's no way! Jin couldn't want me that deeply could he?" I asked in surprise.

"I think so," Kurama said.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt bad because I could see being mated to him, but I didn't want to put more strain on Kurama and Hiei.

"You already know my opinion," he said.

"I do?" I asked.

He nodded and walked out, leaving me to feed Akira and think about things.


	16. Chapter 16

YuYuHakushoObsessor- Yes, you're loved! XD Hiei would dislike that very much. We'll have to see how it turns out I guess. =3

Prongsie18- I feel bad for him too. I think he could easily find another mate is he TRIED! We'll see how it goes though.

* * *

"Shh!" I hissed.

I quickly covered his lips with mine and felt him smile. Our kiss deepened as I wrapped my hands around his shoulders. Gently he ground his hips into mine, making me moan softly.

"Be quiet or we'll get caught," he murmured.

"You're not helping," I groaned.

He didn't stop though, instead he went as far as putting is hand down my pants. I gasped but was kissed into silence. Gently he rubbed my clit, circling and pressing, until I was near the brink of an orgasm. I bit his lip and he pulled back.

"Either make me come or remove your hand," I ordered with a smile.

He grinned back and leaned to my ear.

"But I like teasing you lass," he murmured.

I whined. I was instantly shut up by his fingers entering me. He managed to maneuver his hand so that he was fingering me and rubbing my clit with his palm at the same time. I let out a soft moan and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Is this good enough?" he asked teasingly.

I nodded and almost drooled as I got so close. He twisted his fingers, found my gspot, and I was instantly tense in his arms, grinding upon his hand.

"Oh Jin," I breathed.

"Kisa! Come on, play time is over," Kurama yelled.

I blushed and Jin laughed, leaning back.

"I guess we got caught," he said with a smirk.

I shrugged and held onto him as he glided down from the tree. Kurama took my hand and led me upstairs. As soon as we were behind closed doors, I was pressed against the door.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yes," I said with a grin.

"Mm, I see," he replied, "I guarantee much more fun with me."

I shivered and smirked.

"Are you sure you're up for the challenge?" I teased.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Akira needs changed," Hiei said curtly.

I sighed and pulled from Kurama, opening the door just to see Hiei with Akira, holding her away like she was poisonous. I chuckled and took her with a grin.

"You boys and being so wary of diapers," I mumbled.

"Hey, I've changed my fair share," Kurama said with an indignant look.

"True you have," I said, shutting the door.

I quickly changed Akira and laid with her on the bed, letting her babble at me, and randomly talking back.

"You're amazing," Kurama murmured, as he laid down across from me.

Akira climbed up on him and started hitting his side and giggling.

"Let's go out tomorrow," he said.

"Where?" I asked.

"I'll surprise you," he replied, "We've never really been out so I think it's due time."

I nodded with a smile.

"We'll have Hiei and Jin watch Akira," he said.

"Sounds like a plan, if they don't kill each other."

I sighed and stared at the stars. Tonight had been perfect. Kurama had taken me to dinner and now we were walking in the sunset. I leaned against his shoulder and smiled.

"This is perfect," I said.

"Yes you are," he said teasingly.

I blushed and looked away, feeling self-conscious.

I laced our fingers and suddenly he stopped.

"I gotta tie my shoe," he said.

He knelt down and suddenly turned towards me, box in hand. My heart nearly stopped as I gasped.

"Kisa, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" he asked.

I felt tears prick at my eyes as I nodded. He grinned and stood up, picking me up and swinging me around.

"Kurama, I can't believe it!" I cried.

Tears poured down my face and I kissed him over and over. His hands slid and he set me down with a large smile on his face.

"I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered.

Everything was perfect.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm back! I hope the extra smut I'll be posting will make up for the lack of updates!

YuYuHakushoObsessor- Thank you! I might take you up on that eventually!

Prongsie18- You're right, not even Kurama could make him lol. And thank you for your review! It helped a lot!

AkibaraLatina- I'd need help doing Touya, I'm not very good with his character.

* * *

"You think she'll remember it?" I asked Kurama as we cleaned up.

"Probably not, she's only one," he replied.

I sighed with a smile.

"Oh well, at least we'll remember it," I replied.

I held up the camera I found under the table.

"And she'll be able to see pictures of it," I added.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll enjoy that blackmail as a teenager," he said with a smirk, "Put off any prowling boys."

I grinned and threw the last piece of trash away. I shut the lid and turned towards him.

"You know something, I've been thinking about something serious," I said.

I bit my lip, wondering how he'd feel about the idea.

"What? You're not rethinking the wedding are you?" he asked, concern coming over his face.

"No! Of course not!" I replied, waving my hands, "I'm thinking about going to college."

His face softened and he smiled.

"I think that'd be a great idea," he said warmly.

"Really? But who'd watch Akira?" I asked.

"We'll figure it out, but your education in very important," he said.

He came forward and wrapped me in his arms.

"So should we have our own little celebration?" he asked, with a small smile.

I leaned up and kissed him deeply, letting our lips linger together longer than usual.

"I say we should," I replied.

I took his hand and led him up to the bedroom. Once inside I shoved him down onto the bed, taking a quick look to make sure Akira was still asleep. I quickly undid his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers. To my surprise he was already half hard and waiting. I grinned and took him hurriedly into my mouth. It had been too long since I had tasted him. I easily worked him into full hardness and maneuvered my tongue around and around. Soon I had him at the brink. I pulled back, winked, and pulled my shirt down.

"What are you- Oh!"

I enveloped his dick in my cleavage and quickly moved them up and down. He watched in fascination, twitching slightly, and I could feel him pulse. He was ready. I leaned down and popped the head into my mouth, sucking while moving, and instantly he came. His groaned and grabbed my hair, pulling my mouth completely over his dick as he thrust upwards. I licked him clean and pulled away, smiling at him.

"Well that was unexpected," he said, sitting up.

I shrugged.

"I guess you should expect the unexpected then," I replied.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Hey I just- Oh whoa, sorry!" Jin said, backing up.

Kurama smirked.

"It's okay, come back in Jin," he said, pulling his pants up.

Jin warily made his way back in, smiling when he saw us fully dressed.

"Sorry bout that," he said.

"It's okay," I replied, "What did you need?"

Kurama put up a hand.

"First, I have a question," he said.

Jin nodded.

"Did you enjoy your birthday present?" Kurama asked me.

I turned red and slapped him.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A simple one, did you?"

I furrowed my brow in frustration, torn between keeping quiet and answering, but finally I nodded.

"Good, how would you like a repeat? Both of you?"

I gaped at him and Jin laughed nervously.

"You're joking right?" I asked.

"No, I'm quite serious," he replied, heading to the chair across from the bed. He sat down and stared at us as if we were children expected to answer the teachers question. I looked at Jin who was blushing but had a smirk on his face.

"I'd say hell yeah," he said.

"You demons have no shame do you?"

"You're a demon now too Kisa," Kurama said.

I sighed.

"Only in name it seems," I replied.

"No, you put up with quite a bit of punishment if I remember correctly," Kurama said, putting his finger to his chin in thought.

I blushed and looked away.

"So Jin, if you so wish, have at her," he said.

Suddenly I was pushed onto the bed.

"You heard him, are you willing?" Jin asked, kissing my neck.

I groaned and let my eyes shut as he made me feel weak and melt like butter. I hesitated to answer and looked at Kurama. He just stared at me, expectantly.

"Fine," I said, letting a smile come to my face, "I'm willing."


End file.
